


Mother's day vingette

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its mother's day in Greenwood- a ten- year-old Legolas celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's day vingette

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The door creaked quietly as she poked her head in the room much too big for its small occupant. The oversized bed swallowed him in his beige sheets and tan shirt much too large for him. He was curled in a ball but at the slightest sound of her moving from the door to the room he stretched out. He stretched his arms over his head and his legs all the way out, his back arched high and then he relaxed, sinking into the almost golden toned blankets, his sunshine hair falling all over his pillows in a sleepy mess.

The early sunlight danced on the natural highlights of his hair and shone in her green eyes. It bounced off the stone walls and played in the full water basin reflecting onto the crystal and glass figurines on the shelf above and burst its rays all over the room in every shade of the rainbow. His unseeing eyes were as an empty glass, shimmering brightly yet vacant, but deep within the sleeping orbs burned the light of his soul, bright and joyful, untainted and innocent as all Elves begin.

Now relaxed in the warm sheets the young Elf rolled over on his stomach, his one hand hanging over the far side of the bed. His face turned towards the wall and back rising gently with each soft breath. She smiled, wanting to laugh, she loved to watch him sleep, but instead she adjusted his sheets and kissed his cheek. But as she straightened to leave the child rolled over in his bed and revealed a bouquet of wildflowers in a myriad of beautiful colors and breeds. and a piece of parchment, which when opened had a drawing of two stick figures, one half the size of the other, holding each others hand. in a scrawling hand under them it read: "legolas a nana...im meleth uir"

Her breath caught and she reached for the flowers and parchment, his dazzling smile as brilliant as the sun that filled the room as he handed them over. His sweet voice saying, “gelir nana’s arad.” She pulled him in close and kissed him, tears falling from her eyes at the unexpected surprise.

“Did Ada tell you to do this?” she asked smiling and running her long fingers through his silken tresses trying vainly to comb them out a little. Legolas shook his head vigorously, effectively whipping her in the face several times.

“Nope, I thought of it all by myself. I heard Ada in his study on yestereve’s night and he said that he did not know what to get you for Nana’s Arad, but that you still loved to get flowers. So I went into i-taur and found you all these pretty flowers, it took me a long time but I did it!” He said proudly standing to his feet with a little difficulty, he kept stepping on the edges of his father’s shirt, which he insisted on sleeping in every night, Lalaith laughed and kissed her son again.

“Le hannon ion-nin, I love the flowers and the surprise.”

“You aren’t very good at sneaking nana, I heard you _way_ before you came in.” He said with a wry but very sweet grin, Lalaith carefully placed the flowers out of harms way with a drawn out, “well then-.” And then quick as light turned and snatched him from his standing position and knocked him on his back, tickling him until he was gasping for breath his innocent laughter echoing down the halls. When she had him pinned effectively she smiled and said,

“-I guess you will have to show how to be sneaky then, because you are entirely too good at it.” She finally finished ruffling his golden locks with her slender hands and planting another kiss on his nose before letting him up.

“Come my little mischievous Greenleaf, breakfast awaits us, and-” she paused and waited patiently while Legolas shed the oversize shirt and replaced it with grey leggings and a green tunic that actually fit and small leather boots.

“And?” he inquired with one eyebrow quirked. Lalaith laughed,

“Oh Eru, Legolas, do not do that, you look exactly like your tarlanc ada iphem when you do.” Legolas clamped his hands over his mouth and laughed, both eyebrows raised and eyes dancing dangerously.

“What?” Lalaith asked suspiciously, then her eyes suddenly widened and she made a face at Legolas, causing him to laugh harder, then she whirled acting concerned,

“I thought I heard my name.” Said Thranduil firmly as he walked in and glared pretending to be upset. he walked in and put both hands on his hip before wrapping his arms around Lalaith's waist, he planted a kiss on her lips and scolded,

“I am not iphem, just well preserved, as are you melui alphirin nin, gelir nana arad. You left the room before I woke but I had a feeling that I could find you here.”

Legolas grinned and slunk out the room unnoticed as they continued to talk, arms around each other, he shut the door silently, not that it would have mattered if he had made noise, for three years now he had considered this the best day in Greenwood. It had become the day that people watched dawn with great concern as well as joy. It was the day he was ignored and the caretakers took off without a word, he was free to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted, and however he wanted.

Immediately he tore off his shoes and dropped his small green tunic, half-dressed and barefoot he ran down the stone halls, his small feet slapping the stone floors softly. He made his way first to the kitchen for some breakfast. He had planned out this day all night to the finest detail, for the first time this year, he was unnoticed and unguarded, they would greatly regret this accidental bit of lenience. He laughed as he thought of his plans, this evening’s planned celebrations would be one they would not easily forget for a _very_ long time.

He made his way as fast as he could to the stables to where he had stashed his first weapon. Pulling back the rather large cloth he revealed a cage with twenty some black squirrels. He grinned and started up the back path to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sindarin translations as they appear:

legolas a nana...im meleth uir- legolas and mommy...I love [you] forever

gelir nana arad- happy mother’s day

Nana’s Arad- mother’s day

i-taur- the great forest

le hannon ion nin– thank you my son

tarlanc ada iphem- obstinate old father

iphem- old

melui alphirin nin- my sweet flower

gelir nana’s arad- happy mother’s day


End file.
